Frenzy
Frenzy Use: 'Cannot be used unskilled. '''Sample specializations: '''None ''Frenzy ''is a special ability that allows a character to work himself into a deadly, berserk rage. When frenzied, the character becomes little more than a killing machine. They will attack all enemy characters or creatures without hesitation and if there are no enemies nearby, they may attack anyone close by, even their own comrades and allies. Frenzied characters may not make ranged attacks, all combat must be conducted with either melee weapons or barehanded. Frenzied characters may not use interaction skills such as ''maneuver, trick, test ''or ''taunt ''though ''intimidation ''is allowed. Frenzied characters cannot perform an active defense against any kind of attack, they may only passively defend. Shields however may be used during combat. The difficulty of entering frenzy is based on the character’s wound level. The more injured a character is, the easier it is for him to ''frenzy. ''A character already involved in a combat situation receives a +5 bonus to his skill total. A frenzied character has his ''Dexterity, Strength ''and ''Toughness ''temporarily increased while frenzied. The amount of the increase is based on the success level of the skill check. On a ''Minimal ''or ''Average ''success, the increase is +1; ''Good ''success +2; '' ''success +3; ''Spectacular ''success +4. This is not a bonus, it is an actual increase in the attribute and will affect any game values based off of an attribute (such as the base damage value of melee weapons and the amount of shock damage a character can take before being knocked unconscious.) While frenzied, characters are immune to ''fatigue ''results and ignore any action penalties from wound damage (see Chapter Four for details on ''fatigue ''and damage penalties.) A frenzied character that has no enemies to attack may lash out at anyone who is nearby, even if they are on his side. To keep himself from attacking an ally, the frenzied character must make a ''willpower ''check against a difficulty of 12. If the character fails, he will attack the nearest person with the same ferocity he used on his enemies. If the frenzied character succeeds, he doesn’t attack anyone that round. Another ''willpower ''check is required the next round and in subsequent rounds until the character has someone to attack or the frenzy comes to an end. A Frenzy ''lasts for no more than 12 rounds, though a character can attempt to come out of it sooner. The difficulty for ending frenzy is based on the character’s wound level, though in this case the more injured the character is the harder it is to come out of it. '''FRENZY CHART Wound level Entering difficulty Ending difficulty None 22 13 Shock and/or KO conditions only 18 15 Wound 15 18 Heavy wound 13 22 Mortal wound 12 25 If the character is attempting to end a frenzy while there are no enemies around, he does not have to make a ''willpower ''check in that round to avoid attacking the nearest target. If a character attempts to end ''frenzy ''and fails by ten or more points, he can no longer attempt to end the ''frenzy ''and it must run its full course. Allies of the frenzied character can attempt to bring him out of his rage by making ''persuasion ''attempts against the same difficulty number for the character bringing himself out of the ''frenzy. ''These must be people the character knows and trusts, not just people who were fighting on the same side with him. If there are no enemies present, the frenzied character may attack the people trying to bring him out of it! After a character comes out of frenzy, he immediately suffers a ''fatigue ''result that lasts for thirty minutes, though this shock damage may be healed normally with the ''first aid ''skill.